


it's impossible to not love you

by tartzy



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 3k+ of pining, Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, haha it's fluffy i swear, mina really loves internalizing her feelings, they have a sleep over and it's really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tartzy/pseuds/tartzy
Summary: Mina spends the weekend with Momo.ORMina realizes how hopelessly she’s in love with her best friend.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Comments: 26
Kudos: 85





	it's impossible to not love you

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in one day and it's suuper un-beta'd <:D
> 
> scream at my twitter [@hyejootart](https://twitter.com/hyejootart)

(“How about we have a weekend sleepover?” Momo rolls onto her stomach, nudging Mina for attention. They’re on Mina’s bed, while Momo watches her read the outline of some seminar they have to do.The girl just hums in acknowledgement, but Momo knows she’s listening. “We haven’t done one in a while ‘cause it’s been so busy, we need to hang out, just the two of us.” 

Mina turns her head to face her, Momo staring at her with expectant eyes, and she feels warmth creep up her cheeks from the unease caused by the prolonged eye contact. She quickly ducks her head and feigns a sigh. Junior year had definitely surprised the both of them (mostly Momo) with it’s events and lead to countless hours away from each other. 

“Sure, but we’re doing it at your house.” Momo throws both first in the air triumphantly, which in turn threw off her balance and made her nearly fall off the bed, forcing Mina to stifle a giggle.)

So here she was, Saturday morning, waiting at Momo’s door with a small duffle bag, most of her necessities already at Momo’s house from frequent sleepovers over the years. She can already hear the familiar cacophony of noises from within the house, Momo’s journey to the front door never without verve. The door swings open, the sight of Momo clad in sports shorts and an oversized tee welcoming her. “Were you waiting long? Sorry, I overslept ‘cause I was call-” Mina cuts her off.

“Nope, I just got here,” She dismisses as she slips off her shoes, although both of them were cognizant that Momo’s tendency of being late and that Mina’s punctuality meant that she, in fact, had been waiting for a while. Momo pouts guiltily, and Mina can’t help but forget whatever pinch of annoyance she had and lightly taps Momo’s nose, “well, maybe I didn’t, but,” she held out the u, heart warming at how Momo perked up at the idea of possible redemption, “if I get the movie pick, and we start with homework first, by the law of best friend-ism, we’ll be even.”

Momo winced at the mention of schoolwork, but with a quick one-arm hug, and a complying “you got it, Mitang!” before swiping Mina’s bag to her room. She follows a fragrant waft to the kitchen, greeting Momo’s parents in Japanese, and gratefully obliging to a bite of Mama Hirai’s cooking before heading to Momo’s room.

The hallway’s lined with pictures of the Hirai family, and the familiarity of the house puts Mina to ease. A few framed photographs of toddler-sized Mina and Momo and their siblings make an appearance and she feels her heart swell at the memories. She takes her time to admire the large sign hung on the room’s door knob reading “OWOW,” adorned with cheesy floral embroidery, a birthday gift from Mina when she had gotten into knitting in middle school.

/ / /

“God, Ms. Lee sucks, who assigns a 12-page packet over the weekend? On reviewing-” Momo squints at the cover- “graphing multiple rational functions! I swear I’m going to drop out before this semester ends, Mitang~ you gotta help me with this,” She dramatically splays her head and arms onto the desk, strategically covering Mina’s work along with it. They’re sitting across from each other on Momo’s worktable, only a few minutes into Mina’s declared “worktime.”

Mina rolls her eyes with a knowing smile,“I can help you with that after I’m done working on the Chemistry notes,” she taps her pencil on her textbook, Momo spins the book around to get a better look.

“Oh we have to take notes on this chapter too! How about we split it, you can do 1-12, I’ll do 13-22?” Momo offers, already digging for her Chemistry books.

“You do 10-22,” Mina rebutes, shrugging smugly at Momo’s crestfallen face, “I am the one who’s helping you with that 12-page packet, Momoring~” She teases, using the nickname as the cherry on top.

“You’re the worst,” Momo puffs out her cheeks, huffing out something about revoked best friend rights as she started jotting down questions in her notebook.

“I’m your favorite person,” She claims cheekily, reminding them of a confession made by a very underage and very drunk Momo from freshman year at a homecoming party. Momo stops writing and looks up at her, and Mina can see the cogs in her brain turn to muster a quip back. The action ends up fruitless, and Momo ends up picking her pencil back up.

“Yes, yes you are,” Mina doesn’t like how her heartbeat speeds up at her confirmation, but Momo leans over and draws a frowny face on the corner of Mina’s textbook, “and I get to do that to my favorite person.” Mina chuckles and shakes her head, drawing a small frowny face in turn on Momo’s textbook.

“And I get to do that to my favorite person.” Mina teases back.

/ / /

They finish all their work, surprisingly, but not without Momo catching glimpse of Mina spinning her pencil between her fingers, and not-very-discreetly mirroring the movement, and unsurprisingly dropping it every few seconds. And everytime it drops, she looks at Mina with a sheepish smile, like a guilty puppy caught going through the trash, and all she can do is smile and draw another frowny face on Momo’s textbook.

/ / /

Dinner with the Hirais never seem to change, and Mina’s forever grateful for Mr. Hirai’s fond reminders that she can come over whenever and Mrs. Hirai’s motherly insistence that she’s getting skinny and spooning more side dishes into her bowl. 

Mina ends up insisting to help wash the dishes despite Mrs. Hirais reluctance, and she’s drying a glass when Momo calls from the living room.

“You get first movie pick Mitang! What’s it gonna be?” Mina places the glass onto the drying rack thoughtfully before answering.

“How about Monsters Inc?” She hopes her yell-voice can somehow be heard from across the house, but Momo affirms with a clear shout.

“Okay! I’ll get it loaded in!” Mrs. Hirai scolds Momo for volume control and disturbing the neighbors, sparking a light laugh from Mina.

“We have the Harry Potter franchise too,” Mrs. Hirai mentions as Mina picks up another glass, humming in response, “you don’t always have to pick Momo’s favorite.” Mina shrugs.

“I like Monsters Inc, too.” she rubs at a small stain on the inside of the cup.

“You spoil her too much, Mina, try doing more things for yourself,” Mina looks at her, the uncharacteristically serious voice coming from Ms. Hirai. “She’s very lucky to have you, but she’s awfully dense,” there’s something in her eyes, something that scares Mina with how raw and true it feels, and the sad way Mrs. Hirai smiles at her.

“How about you go on ahead? She’s going to complain if you take too long, I’ll take it from here,” Mina swallows, feeling a heavy weight in her gut, “You’ll always be family, Mitang.” Mina nods, placing the cloth and cup down. It feels like reassurance, but the weight doesn’t leave, only lightens by a miniscule amount. 

(It’s the sheer fact that she knows.)

/ / /

Later when the movie starts and Mrs. Hirai comes in with hot chocolate for the both of them, Mina doesn’t miss how Mrs. Hirai looks at them as they’re cuddled up on the couch, a wistful and understanding look in her eyes, and Mina feels like she’s drowning.

/ / /

It’s when the scene pans to Sulley in Boo’s bedroom, Momo quietly leans into her side, murmuring an “I’m sorry.” And Mina immediately looks over, worry etched in her brow.

“What are you talking about?” the fragile whisper that leaves her lips surprises herself. 

“I haven’t been a good best friend lately,” Momo stares down at her mug of chocolate, “I’ve been too busy to actually talk to you, then I suddenly tell you to have a sleepover, I even made you wait, I just, I don’t know what I’m doing exactly, this year’s been confusing, I didn’t want you to feel isolated from me, but that’s exactly what I did.”

It breaks Mina’s heart, it reminds her why she loves this girl so much. The little things, they’ve always mattered to Momo, and hearing the confession only made her feel her cheeks tinge with warmth. She knows how much effort Momo puts into the little things for her, how she tries to match her punctuality, how she always tries to hear Mina despite how soft spoken she is, how she knows how much quick “good morning” or “wyd” texts mean to her.She presses a quick kiss to Momo’s temple, indulging herself in the brief tender moment.

“You dummy,” she whispered, “you know that all of that didn’t really matter right? I don’t want you to feel pressured about forgetting to text or call me, I know that you care even without all that.”

“I know, but, everything-” Momo motions to the blank air around them-“ everything’s changed, but us,” she stares at Mina, “I don’t want us to change.”

Those words break Mina far more than anything else could, because a part of her screams but we have changed and the other wants to tell Momo that nothing will ever change and that she’ll do everything in her power to keep it that way, but that was a lie. And Mina could never lie wholeheartedly to Momo.

“Mo, we will change, that’s how life works, but no matter what happens, I’ll be here,” She feels the weight grow heavier, “Even if we don’t stay as close anymore, 20 or 30 years into the future, I’ll still be here, for you.”

“Junior year is off to a rough start, huh” Momo lets out a wet chuckle, snuggling deeper into Mina’s embrace, “I love you, Mitang.” Mina holds her breath, letting the words sink into her skin, travel through her nerves, and it trickles through her body, searing a mark that Mina knows only she can see, but that this is what she had desperately hated yet hopelessly craved for the most.

/ / /

( “She doesn’t know yet, right?” Mina asks, droopily keeping her eyes on the TV screen, “ you haven’t told your mom.”

“I don’t think I want her to know, at least, not yet, not until I figure everything out.”

“I’ll be here when you tell her okay? She’ll still love you no matter what,” Mina knows she won’t need it, that Momo’s strong and that she’ll have an anchor to help her.

“I know you will,” Momo mumbles out as she burrows her head deeper into Mina’s embrace, “thank you.” And that’s all Mina needs to hear, because it keeps her in the cold shower, that the relief in her chest is selfish but it’s what lets her conscience drift away. )

/ / /

Sunday

Mina awakes to the sound of popping oil and the scent of warm oak. Judging by the light spilling from the window by the couch, it’s late morning already. It also dawns on Mina that she fell asleep on the couch, and the absence of Momo’s warmth encourages her to make way to the kitchen. She rubs at her eyes with her knuckles, hearing the light humming of a familiar voice as she sat at the island.

“Mo?” She murmurs, blinking as her eyes adjusted to all the sunlight pouring into the room. Momo’s turns around, holding a pan that’s frying two eggs.

“Mom and Dad are going on a few errands, so the house is ours for most of the day,” Mina realizes that Momo’s already dressed in streetwear, skinny jeans and a simple flannel jacket.

“Fried ,” Mina murmurs again, and Momo smiles goofily, easily understanding the girls comment. She dramatically flicks her hand upwards, letting the eggs expertly flip onto the other side. Mina thinks it’s that the sleepiness hasn’t worn off yet, but she whistles and pretends to clap vigorously, whisper-yelling a litany of ‘wow’ and ‘encore!” 

Momo smugly smiles at her, displaying the flipped eggs and even jokingly flexing her biceps along the pan. They both laugh at their silly charade, and Momo slides a plate of toast to her before placing the pan back on the stove. A ring from Momo’s pocket surprises both of them, and she reads the notification giddily.

“I was thinking,” Momo starts.

“Uh oh, that’s not good,” Mina wittily interjects, eyes smiling as Momo huffed in annoyance.

“As I was saying, I was thinking we should head down to the arcade in Bellmond Square, I still have points to use from like, 3 years ago.” 

“Sounds good, eat, wash up, then we head out?” Momo nods along to the plan, snagging a piece of toast from the plate before serving the freshly made eggs.

/ / /

Mina would be lying if she said that beating Momo at arcade games wasn’t fun. The look Momo would give her whenever she missed a move on the screen or watched her character virtually die was, in fact, adorable. And Mina lets her mind wander, because best friends could call each other cute, they could hold hands, could say I love you or cuddle. They’ve been doing it for so long. So why did it feel so wrong now? And a small voice in her head answers her.

(Because you don’t want to just be best friends.)

The sound of Momo groaning snaps her back to reality, the screen displaying a win cutscreen, and Mina sticks her tongue at her playfully. 

“I swear you weren’t even paying attention and you still won!” Momo crosses her arms, and Mina holds in her laugh, opting to pat the girl’s head.

“It’s okay, you win some you lose some,” Mina shrugs, knowing very well that she’s won every single game so far. Mina decides to let her win the next game, a kart racing simulator. She slows down a tad more at corners and misses a few power-ups. She still ends up as 3rd, but Momo thankfully nails 1st place.

“I know you let me win, but I hope you know I’ll still count this as a victory for me,” Mina just shrugs, feigning innocence as they gathered their belongings.

They exchange their points (mainly Mina’s) for a large penguin plush that they somehow fit into Momo’s trunk and Momo comments on how it’s volume must be equivalent to 6 toddlers.

( “What part of your brain thought that you should ever use children as a unit of measurement.”

“I mean, I’m not wrong, am I?”

“N-no, that’s not my point, I might as well refer to your car’s volume equivalent to 9 Momo’s if we’re going to use people as measurement.” 

“Exactly, so my trunk can hold approximately 4 dead bodies.” 

“Good, I’ll have space for 3 more after I’m done with you.” )

/ / /

Mina can’t say she’s surprised when she walks out of the bathroom to see a house made of blankets and the dining room chairs constructed in the living room.

“Did you get the pillows from the guest room?” She asks the pillow igloo.

“Shit!” The pillows respond, and a very exasperated Momo crawls out a door made of blankets, scurrying up the stairs to the aforementioned room.

“Don’t forget the blankets in the game room closet!” The thundering of footsteps above tell Mina that she,in fact, did forget the blankets in the game room closet. She tries to peek inside the igloo, but Momo shouts from the upper floor.

“Don’t go inside yet! It’s gonna be a surprise!” Mina chuckles, sitting by the entrance of the structure patiently until Momo stumbles inside the structure with more items.

“I’m going in now,” Mina jokes, sticking a hand inside the blanket flaps.

“Waitwaitwaitwaitwait,” Mina stifles a laugh, “a~nd, okay! Come on in to my humble abode.” Mina crawls into the house, surprised at how cozy the inside looks. The couch had become a makeshift table with Momo’s laptop placed on top, and Momo expectantly pats the cushion next to her. Mina takes a seat, curling her legs close to her chest.

“So Mom found a bunch of these old videos and pictures of us when we were little, and I downloaded them all onto my computer,” Mina places her head on Momo’s shoulder, “so let’s go on a trip down memory lane, shall we?”

Mina thinks this is what love must feel like.

There’s a frame of them eating, preschool Momo with a mix of sauce and food on her bib, while Mina’s counterpart stares at the camera with a spoon daintily held in her small fingers.

“God, you were a perfectionist even as a baby, good to know,” 

“At least I wasn’t some hangry monster,” Mina returns the banter easily.

“All babies were hangry monsters, Mitang, you were just weird,” Momo teases.

“What I’m hearing is that you were a lame normal baby, while I was a superior, intelligent baby.” It takes a few seconds for a reply, which ends up to be Momo just muttering ‘stupid smart myoui genes’

There’s another picture, of the two girls a bit older, maybe just entering grade school, but peeping through the flaps of a pillow igloo, similar to the one they were currently in.

“Did you..?” Mina turns to Momo, and the girl’s wearing an earnest smile.

“Yeah,” Momo takes a breath, “do you like it?” And Mina wants to laugh at that question, because there was only one possible answer to that question.

“I love it.”

Momo lets out a sigh, tired but surely content.

“Then that’s all that matters.”

Mina knows that she’s in love.

She stares at the varying versions of Momo in the pictures, which only further remind her that a strong label already defines their relationship, one she wouldn’t trade the world for. But a part of her longs to call Momo hers, to hold and kiss Momo without any worry of the consequences.

Mina thinks she’s been in love for a long time.

/ / /

( “Momo?” Mina walks into Momo’s living room, already slipping off her backpack and giggling at the strategically arranged fort. She tiptoes to the entrance, peeking inside to see her friend dozing on the pillows.

She climbs inside, admiring how warm and homey the interior felt. Kneeling next to Momo’s ear, she made sure to wait a few moments.

“Boo!” Momo’s eyes quickly flutter open, and a smile immediately forms on her lips when she sees Mina.

“Hi Mitang,” They both giggle, “do you like my fort?”

“I love it.” Mina lies down next to her, letting her legs stretch in the roomy space. The warmth welcoming her to close her eyes, and she nearly falls asleep, but she hears Momo sleepily murmur a response before her consciousness slips away. 

“That’s good.” )

/ / /

Mina’s eyes slowly open, and she squints through the darkness of the small fort. She silences her phone as it vibrates with her morning alarm. Monday. 

She realizes they ended up sleeping inside the structure, leaning against the couch with legs splayed out. Mina cracks her neck as she lightly shakes Momo awake. The girl groans as she turns her head away from Mina.  
“Mo, we gotta wake up. School, remember?” The s-word seems to wake her up much faster and Momo blinks in the darkness, muttering that she must’ve been a murderer in her past life to be reborn as a horrible morning person.

They stumble through a morning routine, Mrs. Hirai hustling them to eat while Mina decides to drive because there was no way Momo was going to get them to school on time with her current energy levels.

“Are you sure she’ll make it through the day without falling asleep?” Mrs. Hirai jokes as Mina passes Momo’s backpack to her, “you’re practically babying her.” Her tone lands somewhere between pity and fondness, and Mina offers a quick smile in response.

“It’s fine, she just needs her happy pill and she’ll be yapping the whole day,” Mina assures as she pulls Momo out into to the front porch, “I’ll pick up my belongings after school, have a great day!”

They make it within normal routine time, and Momo immediately lights up as they reach the school commons. Mina falls back as a girl walks over to Momo, large doe eyes and grinning widely. Momo wraps her in a hug, rocking them both side to side before looking at her, giggling purely at the sight of her. 

“Nayeonnie! I missed you!”

It serves as a reminder, and Mina swallows hard, the weight in her stomach heavy as ever. Because this is why they spent less time together, that this is what she needs to accept, but Mina knows it already but it still hurts in the sorest spots of her heart.

Momo’s in love with someone else.

**Author's Note:**

> haha oops


End file.
